Remarkable progress has occurred recently in miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic devices. Accordingly, greater demands have been placed on the reduction in size and weight of batteries used as a power supply to drive such electronic devices. To meet such demands for miniaturization and weight reduction, non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries represented by lithium-ion secondary batteries have been developed as electrical storage devices. Moreover, electric double-layer capacitors are known as electrical storage devices having excellent properties such as high output density and good cycle performance. Furthermore, lithium-ion capacitors based on a combination of principles of electrical storage in lithium-ion secondary batteries and electric double-layer capacitors are known as electrical storage devices that cope with applications requiring high energy density and high output properties.
Various excellent properties at a low temperature are required for such electrical storage devices. To comply with this demand, for example, the use of a negative electrode active material comprising a carbon material, in which macropores having volumes of 0.05-0.40 cc/g are included, has been proposed in Patent Literature 1.